


An Aching Head And A Full Heart

by Wagnetic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9600371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: Viktor has a headache, Yuuri pretends to be long-suffering, and they're both utterly in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CorvusColumbiana for betaing!

“Yuuri,” Viktor moaned, lying on the couch with an arm slung across his eyes, “I think I’m dying.” Maccachin came over to lick his hand sympathetically, but Yuuri didn’t even glance up at him.

“I’m pretty sure you’re not.”

“I _am_!” Viktor insisted. “And when I’m dead you’ll wish you’d cared more about your fiancé dying and less about playing… What are you playing, anyway? Legend of Zelda?”

“Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate. So, what are you dying of?”

“My head is going to explode into a million pieces, Yuuri.” At last, Yuuri looked over at him.

“And you’re not even hung-over. Have you taken anything for it?” Viktor nodded, then winced as the movement made the pain worse.

“It didn’t help,” he said. “It really _does_ hurt, you know. The lights are too bright and it feels like someone wedged something behind my eye while I wasn’t paying attention. Also, I may throw up on Maccachin.”

“Hmm. That sounds like a migraine,” Yuuri said. “Mari gets those sometimes. But if the light is bothering you so much, why don’t you go lie down in the bedroom? You can turn the lights off and the blackout curtains will help.”

“If I move, I’ll definitely throw up.” Viktor had a moment of relief when Yuuri turned off his console and stood, but then Yuuri walked right past him. “Where are you going?”

“I’m just getting the trashcan from the other room,” Yuuri called back. “I think you’ll be okay, but you can hold onto it while you walk if it makes you feel better.” Yuuri returned with the wastebasket a moment later and helped Viktor to his feet. Viktor groaned with the change of position, but it wasn’t as bad as he had expected and they made it to the bedroom without incident. “See? Not so bad.”

“No, not so bad.” Viktor lowered himself onto the bed delicately, making sure to go slowly and not let his head move too suddenly. “It still hurts though.”

“I know,” Yuuri said. “Try to take a nap, okay? Mari always says that sleep helps.”

“Will you stay with me in case I die in my sleep?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth turned up a little. “You won’t die in your sleep.”

“I could suffer from a fatal lack of cuddling.”

“You already suffer from too much coddling.” Still, Yuuri joined him on the bed after turning off the lights. He settled against the headboard and gently moved Viktor’s head so it rested on his lap. Yuuri ran his hands through Viktor’s hair and Viktor sighed contentedly, already feeling a little better. The novelty of Yuuri’s touch still hadn’t worn off. Viktor wondered if it ever would, or if he would always feel this surge of warmth every time Yuuri touched him. Every little gesture reminded Viktor just how lucky he was, even with the sharp pain still lingering.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Viktor murmured.

“You do the same for me,” Yuuri said. Even with his eyes closed, Viktor could see Yuuri’s smile. “That’s what fiancés are for.”


End file.
